Flowing Lava: The Molten Wrath of Akainu
It was a rather sunny day in the Grand Line. The Blade Storm Pirates have already docked in a rather beautiful tropical Island. On the beach, we could see all the crewmates having fun. Ricardo flew back as if he was knocked back. However, he managed to land on his feet. He wipped his chin and smirked at his opponent, who happened to be Derek. Ricardo: 'Is that all you got cap? If it is, then it's my turn! ''Derek smirked as he cracked his knuckles and got into his stance. Also smirking at his opponent. 'Derek: '''Alright then! Ready when you are! ''The guys then sprinted towards eachother, ready to pummel each other. On the sidelines however, Helena was getting a tan while Wong and Shiida were cheering and watching the match unfold. Carson walked over to the group, carrying with him a book. He looked at the two that were fighting and shook his head. 'Carson: '''They're at it again I see? ''Helena turned to face Carson and sighed. 'Helena: '''You bet they are. Atleast they're using brute strength, and not their Devil fruits. ''Carson couldn't help but chuckle as his respone. He then turned to watch the battle, allowing it to entertain him. Hyde came at last to place where more sunshine fell, as him and his Crew were exploring the Island. Since they had not so far to go for light the creepers had woven a great mat that hung at the side of an open space in the ungle; for here a patch of rock came close to the surface and would not allow more than little plants and ferns to grow. The whole space was walled with dark aromatic bushes, and was a bowl of heat and light. A great tree, fallen across one corner, leaned against the trees that still stood and rapid climber flaunted red and yellow sprays right to the top. The crew paused. 'Hyde: '''We better hurry. A few more hours and it'll be night time. ''Now the sunlight had lifted dipped almost withdrawn from the sky. Darkness was seaping through the horizon. The Scen of fresh flowers spilled into the air and took possession of the Island. Hyde saw figures faw above. '''Hyde: People.. Lets see what they're up to. Hyde cups his eyes and sees they are in indeed human. He walks over through a small ditch, saturated with the squirms of little ants. The Crew walks over. The battle soon finished as Ricardo and Derek both punched each other at the same time. Shiida and Wong cheered loudly as they witnessed the brilliant end to the fight. Carson clapped his hands in a rather calm manner with a relaxed smile on his face. Helena got up to check the two fighters. Helena: 'Are you two alright? I sure hope that there are no bones that are broken. ''The two then turned to Helena with a silly grin on both their faces. 'Derek: '''Not at all Helena, not at all. '''Ricardo: '''Yeah! We're to- ''Ricardo was interrupted as he caught a wiff of a foreign scent. He looked around to investigate the smell until he found it's source. 'Ricardo: '''Derek, do you feel what I'm feeling? ''Derek also sensed a foreign pressence as well. He looked toward it's direction and pulled out his knife. 'Derek: '''Okay whoever you are! Show yourself! ''Just when he finished, everyone got prepared. Wong grabbed Death Adder while Helena grabbed her brass knuckles, Shiida grabbed her Bazooka, Carson looked at the direction, continuing to read, and Ricardo unleashed his claws. '''Hyde: ( yawns) Wow, you guys are obvouisly rookies, pathetic. The White Myth Pirates walk out of the Forest, Hyde leading, BoBoBo on his right, Shaw on his Left, Alezonia is behind him, and Rose is sitting on ZoZa( her horse) Derek: Who are you? ( grips his knife) Hyde: Names Hyde, but if i was you I'd drop the blades, I've already made a plan Derek: W-W-What do you mean? Hyde: '''My first impression is that guy ( points a Wong) and that guy ( points at Ricardo) Will come at me first, then they'll break of and attack my friends, the man over there ( points at Carson) will stay till you guys need help. Seems this is a crew that loves to fight. '''Wong: [ This guy is insane ] ( Wong steps forward) Come at me. Hyde: 'Your hungry for blood, well I'll satisfy that taste. ''It almost seems Hyde and Wong are about to fight. Hyde gets in his Man of Myth stance, Wong holds up his Death Adder. '''Hyde: Nice make-up Sherly. Wong: Shut up and fight! T''he two lunge at each other, Right before the time of impact Hyde sense something. He senses a cannonball. Hyde ducks down. Wong stays in the air, and cuts the cannonball in half. Hyde peers out into the distance and sees,......he sees,,,,he sees a Marine War ship.'' Hyde: Damnit! We just got out of Impel down last week! Cannon balls start flying towards the Island dozens of them hurdle toward the Pirates. Hyde: Get ready boys, This is going to be quite the riot. Derek looked at the Marine ship and smirked. Derek: 'Dang. I thought we were going to have a fight. Oh well. ''Derek pointed his knife at the ship. The rest of the the crew members saw the ships. He smirked as Zeto looked at the Blade Storms and shook his head. 'Hyde: '''You guys must really be rookies? Do you even know who that is? ''Carson walked up next to Zeto releasing a sigh. 'Carson: '''It's no use telling them. Once there's a fight. These guys will go head first into it. They are, true rookies. ''BoBoBo walked along side Wong, Wong smirked at him, gripping Death Adder even tighter. 'Wong: '''Guess we're fighting with you Gramps... ''BoBoBo looked at Wong. Then he looked down. A fiery aura came around him. 'BoBoBo: '''Those guys don't even stand a chance against a man with TYGA BLOOD!!!!!! ''When he said Tyga blood, he got into a body builder pose. Wong looked at him with a WTF expression. 'Wong: '''Whatever gramps. ''At one of the ships, three marines were talking. 'Marine 1: '''I can't believe that we had to take three ships full of marines, just to take out two pirate crews! '''Marine 2: '''I know right! If you ask me, I think it's a waste of time. '''Marine 3: '''You idiots! What if the Vice Admiral hears you? '???: 'Hear what? ''The three marines soon jumped in suprise as they turned around to see ''who was behind them. '''Marine 2: '''V-Vice Admiral Alexzanderson!!! W-we were just talking about how fine the day is today. '''Marine 1: '''Y-yeah! We sure weren't talking about how this was a bad idea. ''Boris shook his head. He then looked at the Marines with a scary grin. 'Boris: '''Ha! You guys are lucky I'm in the mood to kill me some pirates, or you guys will suffer majorly! Now, get ready! We are about to land!!! '''Marines 1, 2, and 3: '''YES SIR!!!!! ''The three marines grabbed their rifles and started shooting at the Pirates. Boris then headed back to the helm. 'Boris: '''Let's go! We don't want to keep Admiral Akainu waiting!!! ''Cannonballs start flying towards the Island. All three ships fire at once. Zeto Hyde Jumps into the air, Zeto Shaw almost instinctively jumps up with his swords sheathed, BoBoBo, jumps into the air. '''Shaw: You really had to wake me up right when i was dreaming of meat..( Shaw is irritated) Deux Lames De Style...... BoBoBo: ''Nose Hair Kenpo!....'' Hyde: Man of Myth Karate!... Together: WHITE MYTH PISTOL!!! '' Shaw sends a slash into the air, Hyde kicks the air causing a massive amount of air, BoBoBo does the same but with his nose hair. The Cannonballs explode once the attack hits. back on the ships. '''Marine 1: They really stopped all the cannonballs! Marine 3: Guys...we can't get scared theres so many of us, and a few of them! we out number them by 100! T''he ship gets within range and some of the Marine troops start land.'' Marines: Catch the Pirates!!! All the Marines start running towards the Pirates with their blades and rifles in the air.Wong races forward with his Death Adder, Shaw is running right by him. Shaw: ''Deux Lames De Style '''Inazuma: Oni Taiji ( literal meaning: lightning: demon slayer) Identical to Zoro's Rashomon. This attack uses both swords. Shaw and Wong clear the first wave of Marines with ease. Shaw: '''Nice make up dude. '''Wong: Shut up! Alezonia: Getting told by a guy who wears make-up, how lame can u get Wanko(Shaw). (In the Background.)Wong: It's not make-up!!!!!!!!! Shaw: it can't be any worse than being told by a cow like you! Alezonia: What did you say? ( devil child look) Shaw appears three seconds later crying, heavily bruised and heavily bleeding. Derek pushed his arm out and formed a finger gun from his hand. The stardust gathers to the fingertip of his right index finger. Derek: 'Stardust Gun! ''A ball of stardust was fired from his finger, taking down a large group of Marines that just entered the shore. Alezonia and Shaw stared at him Wide-eyed while BoBoBo lept in suprise. 'BoBoBo: '''Whoa man! How did ya do that?! '''Alezonia: '''What do you mean?! He's a Devil Fruit User! ''Ricardo then spoted a group of fifteen soldiers. He dashed at them with serious speed. The men aimed their rifles at the Hybrid Lycan, but once they shot at him, he lept into the air, then landing on top of one. The men pointed their bayonnets at him, but this only made Ricardo smirk even more. 'Ricardo: '''You got to be kidding me! Whatever, LET'S ROCK!!!!!! ''Ricardo then started clawing through the group, seriously wounding them all. Shiida on the other hand saw a Marine ship and took aim on her Bazooka. She giggled sinisterly as she fired a round into the flagship, causing severe damage. '''Shiida: '''Gotcha!! '''Hyde: These Rookies aren't bad. Mr. BoBoBo: Hey wolf man, i could use your claws. Ricardo: Anytime, Afro-man!! AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! BoBoBo grows out his nose hair and wraps it around, Ricardo e lifts him of the ground and spins him towards the Marines, his spinning claws crash through the Marines and clears a path for Wong, Derek. Alezonia, and Hyde. Alezonia: Hyde! i can kiss your wounds later! Hyde: ( totally ignoring her ) Yo! heads up. Alexzanderson jumps in and heads toward Wong and Derek. Hyde: Take him down as a group! Derek and Wong break off, and try and fight Alexzander. Wong slashes with his Death Adder, and Derek gets close and trys to stab him, Alexzanderson pushes Wong off, and punches Derek in the chest. Hyde: This is why i hate fighting with rookies, come clutch time and they always dissapoint Hyde and Alezonia keep running towards the flagship, Alezonia slashes a path foward. Hyde kicks so that they won't be surrounded. Right when the Marines are surrounded them, Shiida fires her bazooka and takes a few of them out. Hyde and Alezonia Attack at once thinking they've defeated the Marines before their attack hits they are stopped in their tracks by a mysterouis figure. Boris smirks and sees who has come. A tall, middle-aged man with a white marine hat, an admiral coat that was white and red, and a red dress suit underneath. He had a rather stern look that could send shivers down any veteran's spine. 'Boris: '''Well well, it's about time you came, Admiral. ''The admiral looked at Boris, but didn't respond. He then turned his attention towards Hyde and Alezonia. '???: '''Hn, so you're telling me, that THESE people managed to take out two ships full of MY men? Pitiful. These people are total weaklings, therefore, shall be punished, by law. ''A nerve snapped at Wong, making him angry. 'Wong: '''So... ya call me weak eh? WELL I GOT SOMETHING FOR YOU THEN!!!!!!! ''Wong sprinted at the admiral with Death Adder brandished. The admiral stood there as he attempted to make a slash. Wong, thinking that he would make a successful attack, got only a powerful punch to the gut. This made Wong stagger, leaving him with open for a brutal attack. The admiral then did a roundhouse kick directly to Wong's head, knocking him down. The other pirates were shocked with this man's fighting prowess. The admiral then looked at picked Wong, who happened to be barely consious. '???: '''What's wrong boy? Did I hit you a little too hard? ''Wong started to struggle, trying to lift up a blade of his Death Adder. The admiral, seeing this, slammed his fist into Wong's gut again, making the pirate cough up blood. The admiral pulled him closer, staring daggers into his eyes. '???: '''I guess I forgot to introduce myself. I, am Admiral Akainu! The man that will send you! And your friends, to their graves. ''With his crewmate in danger, Derek gathers stardust around his blade, aiming to slash off his arm. 'Derek: '''Stardust... CUTTER! ''Seeing this, Boris transforms his left arm into a tentacle and shot it at Derek, only to be intercepted by Ricardo's claws, managing to slash off Akainu's arm.. The clumps of tentacles were scattered at the beachy shores of the island. 'Ricardo: '(Growling) You are fighting me now. Just then, Ricardo ran at extreme speeds at the Vice Admiral, claws ready to slash him up. Boris, seeing this, shot more tentacles at the werewolf. Back to Akainu, after having his arm slashed off by the wave, Derek dashes over to rescue Wong in a rather quick fashion. 'Derek: '''Wong! You need to be careful around him. He has more experience that us, so try to make every hit count. '''Wong: '''Ya don't need to tell me twice. ''Derek then made a loop towards Akainu. Wong brandished his Death Adder again and with mommentum on their side, made a successful launch at him. Now, with the speed of acceleration, the pirate slashed Akainu to pieces. Wong then rolled to cushion the landing impact. 'Wong: '''Hell yeah! We got him! ''The Blade Storms felt relieved. However, their victory was short lived, as the pieces of Akainu were coming back together again with the thanks to a rather hot substance known as Magma. 'Wong: '''No way... '''Shiida: '''Your not serious... ''Derek saw the admiral reform his body. As the admiral stood back up, Derek then came to the realization. '''Derek: '''HE'S JUST LIKE ME!!!!!! Category:GZero945 Category:Stories Category:Collaboration